


Double Vision

by JazzyKatz



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breeding, F/M, Female Reader, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red and Purple are Invaders, Some Humor, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyKatz/pseuds/JazzyKatz
Summary: Everything was going smoothly until you run into Red and Purple.





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what AU this was called, where Red/Purple are Invaders and Zim is Tallest, but oh well it doesn't matter does it?

**Purple**

It was a normal morning in your normal little world. You weren’t really expecting anything to happen while you were at work. A normal barista job in a normal coffee shop filled with normal people from the normal college you went to, people you knew and interacted with on a daily basis who knew you and greet you with the same friendliness you greet them. Everything was pretty much the way it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. Nothing abnormal, nothing strange and out-of-place. Nothing… different.

The air of normalcy crashed around you like a bag of bricks when _ he _ walked into the shop. You never seen him before, he was relatively new to you, but it was his appearance that screamed strange. He must have liked the color purple, because it was in everything he wore. From his purple converse to the purple washed jeans to the purple sweater-vest and the lilac toned shirt he wore underneath it. Even his hair was dyed to match everything. Even his _ nails _ were painted purple. The only thing that wasn’t the popular hue was his wire-framed glasses, in which you guessed he couldn’t find in purple. He adjusted them as he looked around the shop, settling them onto you before his eyes widened slightly and he darted over to you.

You pull on a tight smile, because he was a _ customer _ and it wouldn’t do well to be anything but friendly to customers. That wasn’t how you rolled, anyway. People who came in knew you for your kind and polite attitude and just because this man was dressed so strangely didn’t mean he deserved anything less. His demeanor wasn’t based on the color he wore.

“Welcome, take your time in looking over the menu.” You say in your professional barista tone, but the man isn’t really looking at the menu, as if he already knew what he was going to order.

“Hey, I looked online and found your secret menu and there’s a thing called the Unicorn Frappuccino and it looked really good.” He says suddenly, his eyes, which upon closer look, were purple, you realized, were staring at you hopefully.

You feel a cold chill go up your spine at the mention of that drink, and you keep that smile. “Oh, I’m sorry, but we’ve stopped selling that yesterday. It was only a promotional sale and you’re about a day late, my dude.” Which you were completely happy about, because making those were literal hell and a half.

You didn’t expect the young man, who you assumed was young, about your age, because there was no way in hell a thirty-year-old would order this drink, to pout so well that he looked almost forlorn at the thought of being unable to enjoy this drink. He looked sad, and you mean, absolutely adorably sad and put out at your denial of his request. “You mean it’s too late?” He asked, and you swore your heart broke at his sudden depression. “Aw gee, I was hoping to try that ever since I saw it!”

You were a strong woman, but this was your only weakness. It tied in with the happy squeals of little babies and the adorable puppy videos you watched online, and this man was now the most adorable sad sight you’ve ever seen and suddenly you feel guilty for shutting his request down. You sigh, settling your elbows on the counter and looking him over, then glancing around the shop. It was still twenty minutes until the morning rush appeared looking for their daily fix. “You know what?” You smile, straightening up again and clasping your hands together, “If you promise not to tell anyone where you got this, then I’ll gladly make you one. Just this once, okay? We still have the ingredients.”

Your words seem to breathe new life into the man and he looks at you now like you had hung the moon, “Really? Oh man, I won’t tell anyone!” He grinned with more excitement for a drink than you have ever seen in your life and pulled out his wallet to pay, slapping a ten-dollar bill onto the counter. You suddenly feel really good about yourself, because, from the looks of it, you were making this guy’s dreams come true today. It was enough just to see his smile and you take the money to ring him up before stepping away to make him his coveted drink. He refuses to even leave the counter, transfixed on watching you create the drink and bouncing on his heels like a happy toddler. You realize now that while this dude was dressed beyond weird, he was literally the sweetest guy you’ve encountered so far today.

When you’re done you hand him the finished creation, and he literally cheers like a little child as he reaches for the drink. You made it with extra whipped cream and a little more syrup, inwardly cringing at the fact that this man was going to consume such a sugary sweet drink. No, the only thing that mattered was the over joyous smile on his face. It was always nice to see someone that happy over something so simple as a cup of coffee. “Thank you!” He looks at you quickly and finds your nametag, “(Y/N)! Thank you (Y/N)!” He then takes a sip, and you could have sworn then and there you heard the angels in his head sing from the way he looked so blissful. You chuckle, checking the time and putting away the syrup.

“Enjoy.” You say, and he leaves the shop even more satisfied than he was upon coming in. What a weird experience, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

When you check your tip jar you find a crisp, clean twenty, and that makes you even happier that you made his dreams come true.

* * *

**Red**

The perfectly normal tune to your day continued to carry on even after the abnormally cheerful man had entered your shop. When your shift ended you were soon back into your normal routine, doing your normal shopping and completing your normal chores. It was almost so normal that it was mundane, but that didn't bother you in the slightest. When the time came to go to your second normal job you dressed yourself accordingly, driving your normal car to the normal, more busy side of the city and parking at the lot of your workplace, a normal bar that catered to normal customers wanting a smooth drink and friendly conversation. You enjoyed this normal part-time job more than the morning shift at the cafe, because it meant you got to let your hair down and be yourself.

You were mixing a drink for one of your normal customers when _ he _ walked in. He didn't look normal at all. Like the purple-themed man earlier today this man was nearly the same, but his color of choice was red. A red shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans but the shoes were red as cherries. His hair was also red, messy and wild and if you guessed then his eyes were probably red as well.

You watch the man look around the bar with a look of disinterest before his eyes land on you. You bring yourself into a standing position and throw him a grin, trying to guess the man's age. He didn't look too young to be in the bar but he didn't look to old not to be carded. He was around your age, but in the end it didn't matter because the only thing that made him a customer was his ID.

The man takes a seat at the bar and waits expectantly for service, and you're happy to oblige. ”I want the strongest drink you have.” He says immediately, looking along the bottles behind your person. You smile.

”You're not drinking anything without an ID.” You say smoothly, holding out your hand. He eyes your palm and nods once, taking out his wallet and handing you a plastic card. You take a good look at it, snorting in amusement immediately. Even his _ name _ was Red. What a coincidence that his name matched his fashion sense. Your eyes went to the birth year after that, and the numbers check out that he's old enough. ”Alright, _ Red _.” You smirk playfully. “One Riot Punch.”

You took out what you needed, kool-aid and everclear. That was it, that was your forbidden drink. Only the toughest of the men (and a fair share of women) would order this drink, and half of them would regret it later. The rule was to only serve one of those drinks, because two would be earning the drinker an ambulance ride into the hospital. But hey, he did order the _ strongest drink you had _.

When you were done mixing it the drink was as bright red as he was, a nice fitting compliment. You slide it over to him and watch in mild interest as he looked it over. “Been nice knowing you.” You say brightly.

The man rolls his eyes at your humor and takes a full drink, before just downing it in one shot like a madlad. If your jaw could drop any lower, it would be hitting the floor and you can only stare at him with a twinge of fear inside your mind that could only see him dropping about two seconds later before some guy robs him of his wallet. Instead, the man licks his lips in thought before shrugging, actually _ shrugging _, and giving you the glass back. “That’s actually good, glad I came in.” He says without the barest hint of a slur or sway. In fact, he didn’t even look drunk.

“Um… thanks?” You take the glass and stare at it for a moment, before looking back at him, now wondering if this was some sort of practical joke. As you stare at him he’s looking at you expectantly, and you frown. “What now?”

“Well duh, I’d like another.” He says boredly, “Don’t be like all the others.”

“All the… others.” You repeat slowly.

Red rolls his eyes for a second time and flicks his fingers towards the door, “Those other servers, I kept asking for a second and they refused to serve me anything else. Their shit wasn’t as strong, anyway, I was somewhat disappointed.”

Was this a joke? “Is this a joke?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He asks blandly, starting to become annoyed. You inwardly try to find yourself as you nod dumbly and make him another drink, because for all intents and purposes, he wasn’t even nearly as drunk as he should be, if he was forming complete sentences and staying glued to his chair.

It was his third drink in when you had just put caution to the wind and decided to roll with it, because the madlad wasn’t dying by now and something told you that he wasn’t going to drop tonight. It was almost amusing and entirely scary.

Though, working in a bar at night meant that you were going to have to deal with rowdy and drunken customers, and you could smell him before you even heard him speak, a man with whiskey breath that stumbled his way up to your side of the bar, giving you a wandering eye.

“Yoush lookin’ fine today pretty lady, hows about another whiskey sour?” He was slurring so much that everything was already in another language, one that you understood after two years of working there.

You will yourself not to cringe at the smell, instead you smile tightly and shake your head. “Sorry cowboy, I’m putting you on lockdown. I don’t want to scoop you up off the floor.”

“Don’tchu tell me when I gotta stop!” The man grew agitated really fast, slamming his fist onto the counter. The action effectively startled Red and the man glared distastefully at the drunk.

“Why don’t you go_ over there _and smell like rot?” He gestured to the empty space to the man’s right, and you take in a deep breath, because rule one was to never start anything with a drunken asshole.

The man scowls and suddenly reaches for the Red’s shirt, grasping it in his hand as he seethes, “You talkin’ to me ya little faggot?”

“Ernie.” You speak up.

Red narrowed his eyes, “Let go of me.”

“You look like you belong on the floor with my foot in your face!” The man hissed out.

“Ernie.” You repeat yourself.

By that time Red shoved himself out of his seat, moving to grasp the other man’s shirt. “You’re nothing to me.”

You inwardly groan and grab for an empty bottle, quickly vaulting yourself over the bar and slamming the glass into the older man’s head, “I SAID ERNIE!” You scream, dropping the broken neck as soon as the other man’s grip on Red’s shirt loosens while he crumples to the floor. Red was completely still, his eyes wide as he stared at you.

You sigh, as if you just didn’t smash a man over the head with a bottle. The rest of the bar continues after a beat of silence and you softly kick the man to check if he’s still conscious. When you know he’s not dead you bend over to easily haul his arm over your shoulder so you could drag the man out back. Effortlessly, you toss the man next to the trash bin and go back inside, grabbing a broom so you could sweep up the glass shards.

All the while, Red is still staring at you as if you just performed an amazing feat. “What the hell was that?” He asked then.

You stand back up, blowing a strand of hair out of your face. “What was what?” It must have been how you were so casual about it that threw him, the man watching you proceed about your day as if you didn’t just beat the piss out of a larger drunken man.

Instead of speaking the other just slowly sits back into the chair he was previously sitting in, watching you work.

You don’t notice when he finally leaves the bar, but he left a pretty big tip for you to pocket at the end of the night.

* * *

**Seeing Double**

The next day marked when you had to attend your normal school. The normal college full of normal students that were studying to be normal members of society. Your major was a normal one, computer science held inside a normal classroom taught by a normal instructor that greeted you normally as you entered the first day of your normal junior year.

The normalcy ended quickly at the familiar color palettes that caught your eye, sitting next to each other in the front row chattering to each other before the Purple one caught sight of you, nudging Red’s shoulder to turn his attention towards your presence. Red had to do a double-take at the sight of you.

”That’s the one I told you about!” Purple blurted out loudly.

”No way, she's the one I told _ you _ about.” Red said defensively.

”Is there a problem Mr. Stevens?” Your instructor questioned the Purple one, and he shook his head before giving Red a pleading look.

You blink owlishly for a moment before moving to sit on the other end of the room, knowing all too well that two pairs of eyes we're on you. The class didn't go on as normal in the slightest, not by a long shot.

”For this project you’re going to need to partner up with another classmate--”

You barely had a chance to look around before both men were at your table, smiling at you before glaring at each other. ”Hi! My name’s Purple and we should be partners!” The Purple one… Purple said loudly.

”Back off, ” Red growled, ”She’s partnering with me.”

You don't have the time to get irritated at their actions, because they're sweeping you up in a hurricane of confusion and everything is going so fast that you don't have the time to search for another partner at all, and by the time you look around the rest of the room is paired off. You are left with these two idiots, still arguing with each other about being your partner and forgetting they were in a classroom.

”You always get the first choice.”

”Because I'm the best!”

”Well I saw her first.”

”That means nothing.”

”Both of you shut the fuck up!” You manage to stop their argument long enough for you to talk, and you glare at them. ”Since you basically took my choice away from me then I'm left with one of you assholes.”

Purple looked hopeful, pulling on his cutest pout. ”Pick me (Y/N), please?”

”If you pick him then who am I going to pair up with?” Red argued.

”I don't care.” He cried indignantly. ”Work on your own since you're so _ much better than me _.”

You let out a long sigh and they turn to you again. ”If I pick the both of you will you shut up and let the teacher continue?”

It is at that moment when the two of them realize that everyone in the room is watching the scene in front of you and they instantly go quiet, taking the empty seats on either side of you before the instructor gives you a look of pure pity. Class goes on, but not as normally as you wanted it to.

* * *

The project was to design and create an AI interface, and it was to take the full semester before you were to present it to the entire class. It meant that you were going to spend a full semester with those two idiots, who you later learned were _ brothers _, and they were going to end up spending more time with you than you had initially wanted.

Red, you learned, was the more aggressive of the two. He seemed to make the decisions, he enjoyed debating and he was just as much of a madlad in class as he was when he was downing shots of everclear like it was water.

Purple was the more easy-going of the two of them. He was kinder and more gentle, enjoyed just about anything and had a healthy appetite for snacks. He was also easily distracted and emotional, and sometimes reminded you of a puppy.

They insisted on you going to their house, which you didn't quite understand how two brothers could afford an entire house on college campus, until Purple blurted out that their parents were mega-rich. Though, it wasn't until you began visiting them that things began to get really strange…

Nothing was normal anymore.

* * *

It was between your project that Purple called the nearest pizza place for takeout, and as you put your laptop to sleep you felt a hand brush the small of your back. It sent a shiver up your spine.

”I'm curious.” Red’s voice was so close to your ear that it sounded like silk licking down your spine, something that you haven't noticed in the few weeks that you've been working with him. ”How is it that such a small human like you can be so violent?” As he spoke his hands came to rest on your arms, running them up and down curiously. ”Most females like you are demure and weak.”

That was a growing concern with you, that the two of them had a strange way of speaking, referring to other people as humans among other things. You manage to shrug his hands away from your arms. So far Red has managed to learn your work schedule, always appearing in the bar you worked at to just sit there and watch you. It wasn't even in a stalker-like fashion, he told you himself that he enjoyed watching you work. More often than not he has witnessed you beat the shit out of customers that either tried to get hands on you or tried to pick fights for the sake of it. He was well-aware of how mean you could become.

”I grew up in a family full of boys.” You answer simply, almost bored. ”They didn't treat me like a princess.”

Red made a strange sound, like some sort of otherworldly trill before you felt arms encircle your waist. You could feel how close he was now, strong arms pulling you into his lap. You open your mouth to speak but the feel of his lips on your neck derails every thought from your head.

”You’re bred to be a Queen than anything.” His voice encircles your senses and you find yourself giving into the moment, briefly forgetting where you are as he places feather light kisses to your neck. A quiet moan escapes your lips and his hands slip under your shirt, fingers exploring your abdomen.

What rips you out of your state is the sudden air horn that goes off right next to you, effectively making you and Red cry out at the top of your lungs before the two of you separate. Your eyes are wide, looking towards the source and watching Purple toss the offending object to the side before forcing himself between you and Red, ”Did I miss anything?” He asks cheerfully, as if he didn't just interrupt a would-be intimate moment.

”No.” Red growled, and you let out a sigh.

This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

As much as Red has been visiting you at the bar, Purple had also been visiting you in the cafe, learning your schedule so he could be a supportive customer and leave you big tips but never leaving until your shift was over. He was sweet, you had to admit, and while Red got your aggressive and tough side Purple was always present to your kind and attentive side. He seemed to fawn over you the most when you were serving children, almost looking love struck every time you patted a child’s head. He knew you had a soft spot for children after weeks of watching you work, and often entertained your breaks with cute videos on his phone.

One day it was raining heavily, and you watched as Purple stared out the window in pure worry. The sight made your heart melt, and as you readied yourself to go home you took out an umbrella and went over to him.

”Do you want a ride home?” You ask him, and he looks at you with over joyous eyes at your offer.

”You’re so nice!” He smiled, ”I love that about you the most.”

You ignore the warmth to your cheeks and hand him the umbrella, leading him into the back room so you could get your things. From there you take him out of the back door and the two of you race to the car, getting in quickly, though for Purple it seemed more like a life and death situation. The two of you breathe for a moment before you start up your car, driving him back to his house.

”You’re really good with kids.” Purple finally says after a long moment of silence. ”You look so adorable when you’re working.”

By now you weren't dumb to the obvious crush he had on you, but try as you might you just couldn't bring yourself to reject him. ”Thank you, but it's only my job.”

As soon as you make it to his house you help him inside with your umbrella, and you laugh as he does his best to dote on you, quickly getting you out of your coat and hugging you to help you warm up. You didn't have it in you to deny him the contact. He seemed to be touch starved and you couldn't help but indulge him.

”I mean it, (Y/N).” He murmured, holding his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. ”You would be wonderful with kids of your own…” He leaned in to softly kiss your forehead. ”I would give you them, fill you up with smeets… You would look so beautiful.”

His lips continued to trail downward, soon kissing the corner of your mouth. You felt compelled to meet him halfway for the next one as he trailed a hand across the small of your back.

”All you have to do is pick me, (Y/N)...”

You leaned forward to accept his kiss but suddenly the door slammed open and water came gushing inside, crashing into the two of you. Purple’s eyes went side and soon he began screaming, flailing madly as he ran off hurriedly into another room. You look towards the door and you see Red throw away a plastic bucket, a metal extension poking out of his back and holding a red umbrella.

”Oops. Didn't see you there!” He called out to the other before smiling down at you. ”Holy shit you're soaked! Let’s dry you up.”

You cover up your face as a sneeze passes through you, mildly glaring at Red as he ushered you further inside.

You wondered how long this was going to last.

* * *

It went on like that like a pattern. Red or Purple would get a bit of alone time with you and things would become intimate until Purple or Red could interrupt everything in a violent reaction that left one of them in pain. It went on for about two months. It was nearing the end of the semester and the AI project had reached the testing stage. For a couple of lovestruck idiots you had to admit that Red and Purple were very smart, when they weren't flirting with you.

It wasn't until you had to spend the weekend at their house that things came to a head. Your dormitory was being fumigated due to one of your roommates had accidentally smashed their spider tank and the arachnids had started to multiply, leaving you without a place to stay for a week. They immediately offered up their spare room to you. It was… nice. A fully furnished room you could have sworn wasn't there the last time you visited the house, but there it was with a large comfy bed for you to sleep on. You had enough privacy as opposed to the dormitory you lived in currently, but you knew that you weren't meant to stay here.

Until the two of them were at the foot of your bed one night, startling you out of your daydream. You removed the earbuds from your ears, tinny music blaring from the tiny speakers as you looked at them curiously. ”Sup?”

Purple looked at Red nervously before Red nudged him in the side with his elbow. ”(Y/N) WE HAVE TO TALK--” He suddenly realized he was yelling, looking shy. ”We have to t-talk.”

”It’s important.” Red continued, ”We have been driving ourselves crazy trying to decide who deserves your affections more and we’ve been sabotaging each other to the point of injury to keep the other from advancing.”

”Sounds about right.” You say, totally aware of the situation.

”Well, we made a decision!” Purple kept himself from shouting this time but he was nearly close. ”We decided not to fight over you anymore.”

You go quiet at that, feeling slightly disappointed. You had admitted to yourself a while ago that the attention was flattering, but you didn't want to choose. Was this their way of making you decide who you like more? It was impossible, you liked them equally.

”We decided that the best option for the both of us is to share you.” Red halted your thoughts instantly, and your brain went blank for a split second before rebooting itself.

”Excuse me what?” You ask in your own confusion.

”We’re-going-to-share-you.” Purple said as slow as possible, as if you became stupid, because you did.

”I heard you the first time.” You finally get upright, looking from Red to Purple, and back to Red. ”Isn't this a bit weird?” You ask then, ”I mean you're both brothers.”

”Oh, well, funny story about that!” Purple crawled onto the bed to sit beside you while Red took the opposite side.

”We’re not really brothers.” Red continued, pulling your hair back to kiss your neck.

”And we’re kinda aliens from another planet.” Purple hooked a finger under your chin and kissed you before you could reply to that, catching you off-guard as he deepened the kiss, coaxing your mouth open. The thought had left your brain as soon as it entered and you moaned into the kiss, feeling Red snake his arms around your waist to knead your hips. Purple’s eyes went half-lidded as he explored your mouth, Red me a while was marking your neck with his own teeth, intent on making sure everyone would see it. You whimper into Pure’s mouth and press forward before he breaks the kiss. ”My turn!” He called out, and the roles had switched just like that. Red swept your mouth into his quickly and was intent on tasting you as Purple worked on the other side of your neck, the two of them working on removing your clothes. It became a messy tangle, all of you intent on shedding articles of clothing, but with the two of them with the clothing went another thing entirely and suddenly you were starting at their real form, wide-eyed at their appearance. Green skin, antennae, their red and purple orbs for eyes…

”Holy shit.” You squeak out, and Purple blushed from the reaction.

”I expected a worse reaction.” Red said eventually, tugging at your panties. ”Off.”

You obediently take off your panties, crying out when Red pushed you back against the pillows with a brute force. Your eyes narrow before you began to feel slender fingers probe your pussy. 

”Huh.” Red says.

”Almost like ours.” Purple decides to trace along the outer area, ”Except for--”

When he begins toying with your clit you cry out again, ”Ah--”

”Do that again.” Red demanded, listening to you whimper when he repeats the process. He slips his fingers inside you and inquisitively feels around. ”I don't feel the clutch.”

”Human anatomy is different.” Purple says factually, reaching up to feel your breast. ”Females don't have these either.”

”Is this a lesson on anatomy or are you going to fuck me today?” You shout out irritably, making Purple laugh.

”She’s receptive.”

”We shouldn't keep her waiting.” Red slid his fingers out of you, curiously bring g them to his tongue and tasting you. His antennae quirk and he lowers himself, curiously settling his mouth between your legs.

You cry out at the sudden lick to your flesh, each subsequent motion making your hips buck forward. Your eyes fall onto Purple and you reach out to grab his arm, pulling him down so you could kiss him desperately, he lets out a pleased purr from the action and returns the kiss, buying a hand with your breast. The dual attention to your sensitive parts is making you whine, and it isn't long until you feel your first orgasm rock through you. When you cum it startles Red but drives him forward to continue eating you out - until Purple becomes impatient and breaks the kiss between the two of you so he can pull Red away.

”Enough it's my turn!”

A little part of you wondered how this was going to work with three of you until Purple began sucking on your clit like it was going to vanish. The thoughts drop quickly and you whimper out a moan, accepting Red’s tongue as he went back to kiss you. The kind and gentle Purple you know is eating you out with a passion and drives you to cum quicker than you wanted to, your eyes going wide as you cry out his name.

”That was fun!” Purple looked proud of himself, but now the two reached a dilemma, the aliens looking at each other curiously. ”How are we going to do this?”

You blush just slightly, ”Don’t look at me, this is my first three way.”

Red looked at Purple, ”We could just take turns--”

”We discussed this! I want to give her my smeets!” Purple argued much like a child that wanted to get his way more often than not, and you had a feeling that Red often gave him his way because of it. Though one word stands out to you amongst his petulant bitching.

”Smeets? What are smeets?”

Purple ignores you in favor of talking to Red, ”How about this? We take turns but I get to impregnate her.”

”That's just what I suggested.” Red muttered in annoyance, ”But alright, sure. _ Let's do it your way. _”

You sit up, ”Pregnancy? What--” Red shoves you back to a lying position as soon as he settles himself between your legs, putting a finger over your lips as he smirked down at you.

”Nothing for you to worry about.” He said reassuringly, even though it wasn't hardly reassuring, but the sight of his junk is what derails your thoughts. You don't know when he removed his pants but there it was, a slick and plump phallus that looked as alien as it could get, starting out thick at the base and becoming thinner at the tip. You stare at it, transfixed, and he grins because of it. ”You’re not going to ever want a human after this, I can tell you that much.” He tells you as he presses into you, and you gasp out as he slowly fills you up. He seems to be right, because his phallus feels way different than anyone you’ve been with, and it would put their dicks to shame. Soon, Red’s filled you up completely and he stays still, revelling in the feeling of your pussy.

”Pur you’re really going to like this.” Red says before beginning to thrust into you, bringing out another moan from your lips. Every single inch of movement feels overwhelmingly pleasurable and you end up letting your head fall against the pillows. Purple is watching and decides to settle himself next to you. Instinctively you reach out for his cock because you’re curious to how it feels and he cries out in shock at first before realizing that you're not going to hurt him, ending up whimpering as you give him a handjob in the best way you knew how. He seems to enjoy that, staring at you like you're some sort of wizard as you stroke him and use his slick to make it easier.

”_ Oh wow _\--where did you learn to do that?” He questions, ”I mean who did you learn that from? I have the strangest urge to destroy them for touching you.” He let out a groan, at the same time that Red began thrusting into you harder. You cried out again, your eyes wide as Red gripped your hips tightly.

”I also want to know who it was that touched you first.” He growled, and you blush despite yourself.

”While this--this sounds flattering and all--” You let out a whimper, ”Please don't try murdering my exes--” You couldn't really admit that the suggestions turned you the fuck on because it sounded more than touching, because if you did then they might actually go out and do it. It didn't matter right now, because this was feeling better than anyone you've ever had and you didn't think you'd be able to go back, crying out again as Red’s thrusts brought you closer to another orgasm. Your third orgasm this night, not even your ex could bring you to one. When he finally slams into you you feel him cum inside of you, your own orgasm washing over his as you arch your back while your entire body tenses up.

”Holy shit it's like a clamp!” Red cried out, though it wasn't a complaint in the slightest. ”Oh you're really going to love this, Pur.” He slipped out of you after that, and Purple took his place. He wasn't as rough as Red was, being the exact opposite.

”This is it.” He breathed as he slowly slipped inside of you. ”This is what I've been wanting. Oh, (Y/N) I want this more than anything.”

You take in a breath, whimpering. You vaguely remember what he wants, and it slowly comes back to you. Smeets, babies. He wants… Why was it impossible to tell him no? You suddenly felt like it was the best idea in the world from how happy he looked. You reached up to pull him down so you could kiss him, sighing as he continued to move inside you. ”Just this once.” You breathe, ”I can't say no.”

”Yeah we learn quick that no one can say no to anything Purple wants.” Red said knowingly, and you remember the first day the two of you met, when you were suddenly compelled to make him something that you didn't enjoy making that was also after the intended promotion date. You realize that he has this otherworldly power over anyone and you don't know what to feel about that. He just made you want to have babies with him just on his own power alone.

Purple, for a second, looks smug that he's getting his way _ again _ before that smugness is gone and he's back to attending to you like a loving mate. He's very careful and gentle, like he is in your normal life. You reach up to kiss him. ”I'm not glass. You're not going to break me.”

”She’s tougher than she looks, Pur.” Red says, and it was like a switch has been flipped. Suddenly you regret ever saying anything because now Purple’s not making love to you but violently fucking you with the raw passion of a thousand suns. You cry out with every thrust, holding onto the alien for dear life as he works on bringing you into your most powerful climax, and it was coming quickly.

”Oh Jesus Christ this feels so good I'm going to die right now please don't stop until I'm unable to form real words oh please--” You feel your apex mounting further and further and all it takes is a strategically placed thrust in the most sensitive spot and you're seeing stars, pleading for more as he brings you to your best orgasm. It doesn't stop there, however, because you can hear him whimper loudly as he clutches your body tight, and then you feel it, the hard and thick feeling of something entering your vagina from his phallus. Your eyes go wide as it repeats, and slowly you're being filled up with his cum and...eggs? Holy shit he's laying eggs inside of you.

”Holy shit you're laying eggs inside of me.” You whimper out, feeling yourself begin to expand to make room for all the smeets he was giving you. Soon he was finished and he slips out of you, his own eyes glittering at the sight of your pregnant belly before he dips down to kiss it.

You struggle to sit up, ”Something tells me that I'm not going back to my own dormitory anymore.” you feel the swollen belly, sighing.

”That's another thing!” Purple said as he sat beside you, Red taking the other side of the bed.

”You're going to have to move in with us.” Red tells you, ”Since you're our mate and all.”

”Yeah! You live here now.” Purple said it as if it was a rule of law, and to him, it was.

You couldn't really say no to their demands, these two aliens that were anything but normal crashing into your normal life and upending it in the best way possible.

You don't seem to mind it as much as you should.


End file.
